Question: $b(n) = 4 - 6(n - 1)$ Find the $4^\text{th}$ term in the sequence.
Answer: This is an explicit formula. All we have to do is plug $n=4$ in the formula to find the $4^\text{th}$ term. $\begin{aligned} b({4}) &= 4 - 6 ({4} - 1) \\\\ &= -14 \end{aligned}$ The $4^\text{th}$ term is $-14$.